The Outbreak Book 3 Chapter 5
by JBLAZE55
Summary: We ended the 1st part of book 3 in a depressing way, how will the deaths effect the group? Chapter 6 will be uploaded next Friday
1. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Terrifying People

"David and his men are coming for their first pickup today and Tre` is in there crying like a little bitch." Shane said. "Shane, Tre` just lost his mother and girlfriend. Show a little damn gratitude for him killing his girlfriend to keep us alive." Haven said. Shane looks down and Haven walks away to go check on me. Haven comes in and I wake up from a nap. "Hey, you need to get ready. David is coming today." Haven said. I just get a terrified look and go get ready and Haven just sits down on my couch and waits till I'm ready. I walk out into the living room and Haven runs to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry that your mom and Alyssa died." Haven said. I hug her back and I break down into tears. I walk outside to the gate and a shadow walks up to the gate. "Let me in you sorry shits." David said. I look at him and I'm terrified of him just being there. David looks at me and chuckles. "What's wrong Tre`? You look like you just seen the damn devil himself." David said smiling. "Well, you going to let me in?" He said. I walk over to the gate and push it open and they drive in. "You should show me around before I take your shit." David said. I just look at him scared. "Show me around dumbass." David said. I walk up the hill and show him the houses and everything. After him and I are done looking around he calls his soldiers to take half of everything we have. Food, drinks, guns, and ammo. "You should shave that shit on your face Tre`." David said. I just look at Preston and he has a terrified look on his face at the sight of David. I look at David and hit him in the face. He pulls a gun out and aims it at my head. "Go ahead, pull the trigger, don't hesitate, no one is going to do it for you David. I say with a scared look. David smiles and puts his finger on the trigger. He moves it away from my head to the air and shoots it really fast and we all get scared. "I like you Tre`, you're different from all the other groups I have to give me their shit." David said laughing. "You got all your damn shit, just leave already." I said. "Why don't you watch the way you talk to me or I'll kill your boy over there." David said. I look at my son and start to tear up a little. I look down. "That's what I thought, keep your damn mouth shut from now on or I'll kill every last one of you fuckers." David said with a smile. David and his men get in there vehicles. "Tre`, come over here." David said. I walk over there. "I spared your pathetic little life, you better not make me regret doing that." David said. They drive away. Preston walks over to me and tells me to come to his house. We get to his house and I see some wine and I start drinking a lot of it. "Tre`, that's the most terrified I've ever seen you look at anyone." Preston said. "What can I say, I'm David's little bitch. He's a terrifying man." I said. "I can't blame you for any of this, we lost mom and he made you kill Alyssa. There is nothing you could've done about it. I'm scared of David, whatever decision you make. I'm with you every step of the way." Preston said. "Thank you brother, I'm glad I have someone on my side in all of this." I said and I drank some more wine. Haven comes through the door. "Where's Isaiah?" Haven asked.

"Alright men, open the door and let's take our shit inside." David said. His men open the door and Isaiah starts shooting a lot of them.


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Persuasion

David's men open the van door and Isaiah starts shooting a LMG and kills about 30 of David's men. Isaiah runs out of ammo and David hops up in the back of the van and throws Isaiah out of the van. "Well holy fuck, you got some balls doing that shit kid. I am not going to fucking lie to you, you scare the absolute shit out of me. So bad that I almost shit myself." David said laughing. Bill runs up and puts a pistol to Isaiah's head. "Bill, what in the hell are you doing?" David asked. "I figured you would want this little kid dead." Bill said. "Hell no I don't. Actually, I could use him for something important." David said. David walked Isaiah to the elevator, hit the to button to go to his room and they arrived. "This is where I sleep, the pen house, and the master's bed. Whatever the hell you want to call it." David said. "The only reason why I'm not going to kill you is because I need your dad to work for me, not work against me." David said. "You got my mamaw and my mom killed, I will return the favor." Isaiah said. David kind of snickers and smiles. "But technically, your dad killed your mom, wouldn't you rather die to save your mom's life?" David asked. "Yeah, but…." Isaiah said when David interrupted him. "So Tre' killed your mom without even giving you a choice in the matter of it all." David said. "Don't you feel the need to get revenge on your dad?" David asked. "Yeah actually I kind of do want to get revenge right now." Isaiah said. "What are you going to do?" David asked. "I'm going to…kill him." Isaiah said. David smiles and walks Isaiah to his car and David drives to our community.

I walk outside to see David with Isaiah. "What the hell did you do to him David?" I asked. Isaiah runs up to me and hugs me. "You should show me some gratitude saying that I spared your boys life." David said. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. "Little shit killed around 20 to 30 of my men, and I spared his life." David said. I just look at Isaiah in disappointment, then I look back at David with that smile that he had after he made me kill Alyssa and I started to tear up a little but stopped. "Get the hell out of here David, we still 3 weeks to get your shit." I said. David nods and gets in his car and drives away. I kneel down and look at Isaiah. "What in the hell were you thinking?!" I yelled. "I was going to something that your stupid pussy ass was afraid to do." Isaiah said. "Watch your mouth, it's a little more complicated than that son." I said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME A CHOICE!?" Isaiah yelled. "I wanted die and not mom! But you didn't give me a choice!" Isaiah yelled and ran off. I look down and start to cry because I need Alyssa here to help me with Isaiah. Haven walks up behind me and hugs me. "It's not your fault Tre', he'll understand one day." Haven said. I look at her and kiss her cheek and walk back to my house. I sit down and I pull out a picture of Me, Alyssa, and Isaiah. I start to cry and bring the picture to my heart and hold it there. I hear a knock at the door and I walk over to answer the door and Haven kisses me and I kiss her back.


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Everything Changes From Here

I wake up and Haven is laying in my bed beside me and I get up and take a shower and look in the mirror and shave my beard and my dad's girlfriend Sara cut my hair for me. I walked outside and saw Hayden getting ready to go on a run. "Want me to come with you?" I asked him. "Yeah you can come with me, I was going to ask you before I left. By the way, you look a lot better shaved." Hayden said. "Thanks man, let me go grab my weapons and I'll be ready to go." I said. "Alright hurry up, I'm ready to go." Hayden said. We got in the car and drove off to this store that was about 5 miles out, it was a Walmart. "Let's get a few buggies and walk by the can food section, it doesn't seem like anyone ever invaded this place. Plus the electricity is working perfectly fine, so the frozen food should still be good." I said. We grab a 2 buggies and look through the food. "Hey you ok?" Hayden asked. "No, not really. I miss them both a lot, I've cried every night. Except last night, I actually felt a little happy for once." I said. "Why was that?" Hayden asked. I paused for a second. "Haven and I kissed, plus she stayed the night." I said. "There ya go man, see I told you it would happen. I told you 2 days after Alyssa died that it would happen." Hayden said. "Shut up man, I never said we were together. I just said we hooked up last night." I said. Hayden laughs. "I think it's time we retaliate on David. Like we should make a plan to kill David and take over his base." Hayden said. I look at him. "Fuck no we aren't, we are not getting another one of our people killed. Especially while Preston and I are still grieving. We are not going to do anything to David." I said. "Then when are we going to do something about it?" Hayden asked. "We're not, we're just going to keep doing what we're doing that way no one else dies." I said to Hayden. He just looked at me and hit me in the face. I fell back and hit the shelf and a big knife fell and almost killed me but I dodged it. I grabbed the knife and I backed Hayden up into another shelf and punched me and I dropped the knife and he pushed me off. He grabbed the knife and walked towards and threw me on the ground and held the knife to my head and I held his arm back with all of my might and the knife got closer to my head. I finally got to push him off and the knife fell out of his hand and hit him in the face 3 times and grabbed the knife and put it to his chest. "You going to kill me just because you're a pussy when it comes to David? I should've killed you and your group a long ti….." Hayden tried to finish but I stabbed him in the chest. I stabbed over and over and over and over again, I stabbed in the chest 5 times and then stab him in the head. I get up and drop the knife and leave it by his body.

I get back to the safe house with 6 buggies full of food in the passenger seat, the back seats, and the trunk. "Dad, where is Hayden?" Isaiah asked. I get out of the car and they see blood all over me. "I killed him…I killed him because he was wanting to try and kill David and I knew that we would've lost someone else that we all deeply care about." I said. "I can't even call you dad anymore, you make all of this good and you turn into something bad. Just know that I do not agree with your decision, but I agree that we shouldn't do anything because we are low on guns and people." Isaiah said and walked away.


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dead Will Rise Again

Isaiah walks away and I walk to Preston's house. I open the door and see Preston asleep and I wake him up. "What the hell dude, why'd you wake me up and why are you covered in blood?" Preston asked. "That's why I woke you up, I killed Hayden because he was trying to start war with David when I knew that wasn't going to work." I said. Preston looks down and walks to his shower. He walks back to me and looks really mad. "You alright dude?" I asked. "I want you out of here Tre'. I mean out of this place for good." Preston said. I just look at him and kind of look at him with a sad face. "Haven and I slept together, I just thought you should know that." I said. He looks at me surprised. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. I walk out of his house and slam his door and the window on his door breaks. I walk in my house and pack up some food and water and Haven walks in. "Tre' what are you doing?" Haven asked. "Preston wants me to leave, I'm going to do what he wants to do. But don't worry I'll be back, I promise." I said. I kiss Haven. I stop kissing her and I grab the backpack and walk out of my house to the entrance of the gate. "Jordan, open the gate." I said. I look back and all of my group members are watching me leave and look away from them and keep walking.

"Hey Jordan open the gate I'm going for a walk." Dawn said. "There are more infected out there today, be careful." Jordan said. "Don't worry about me." Dawn said. Jordan opened the gate and walked outside. She walks to this house and see's someone run in it. Dawn gets her gun ready and a zombie walks up behind and tears her apart.

"PRESTON!" Jordan yelled. Everyone came running to the gate. It was a woman with a child. "Mandi?" Preston asked. "Hey Preston, where is Alyssa and Tre`?" Mandi asked. "Why do you want to know?" Preston asked. "This is Madilyn, Alyssa and Tre`s other kid." Mandi said. Everyone looks around in shock.

Its night time and I'm walking around trying to find a house to stay the night in. After 2 hours of walking around, I finally walk by a house and I walk in and there are 4 zombies standing there. I stab all of them in the head and walk to the living room and sit down on a chair. I look around and grab a family picture and look at it and I start to cry. I pull out my pistol and I check how many bullets are in it. I put the gun to my head. *Gun shot.*


End file.
